Best Friends
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Ok so Beatrice and Tobias come from the same faction and have been best friends forever and she is in love with him the day comes when he has to choose which faction he wants to go to but something happens and she never knows what faction he chooses 1 year later they are reunited what will happen from there


Chapter 1 I own nothing

Tris p.o.v

I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection it was that day when my mother cut my hair and I was allowed to look at myself. Even though I was not supposed to I really enjoy looking at myself in all reality I see nothing wrong with see our self's. "all right honey you are done get to school" today is the day when all the 16 years old choose what faction they want join I wish it was my turn I needed to get out of this place. I walked out of the house and was immediately greeted by my best friend and the man I was in love with Tobias

"Hey short stuff" I smiled and ran into his embrace he held me for a long time and then we started walking towards school

"So today is a big day today" I said to him he smiled "which faction are you going to choose?" we stopped and he looked at me

"Well you will find out at the ceremony today won't you" I groaned and then he asked "why do you wanna know so bad where I'm going?" my eyes widened

"What do you expect you are my best friend I need to know these things" without a word we walked into the school "see you later Tobias"

**4 hours later**

I waited outside of the school and smiled when I saw him he wrapped his arm around my shoulders I always blushed when he did that I wish he could be my boyfriend we walked to the building that changes lives forever we were walking in when I was stopped

"New rules nobody under the age of 16 allowed in this building during the ceremony" the guard how did he even know I was 15? I looked at Tobias he pulled me aside and he held me tight

"Please tell me which faction you are choosing I need to know" he nodded

"I will but there is something I need to do first" and he leaned down and kissed me It was amazing we pulled apart and then he pulled me around the corner of the building and he pushed me up against the wall and we kissed for what felt like forever and I wished it never ended but it had to "I love you Beatrice"

"I love you too" and suddenly we were pulled apart by his father "let's go"

"Tobias" I yelled but he was already gone and now I would never know where I needed to go when it was my turn to choose I broke down crying

**1 year later**

I again I stand in front of this mirror looking at my reflection this day brought back so many memory's I had so much pressure on me I had to choose a faction I freaked out yesterday when I was told my test was inconclusive I was told not tell any one

Right now that was not the main thing on my mind even though probably should be what I was worried about was choosing a faction I had to take an educated guess trying to figure out which faction Tobias went to

As we walked in I took a deep breath I looked around at this room, the room that determined our fate as we sat down I took one more deep breath and listened to the people on the stage talk but it was a blur

I was broke out of my day dream when they called my name I stood up and noticed my brother was no longer sitting next to me when did he go up? I walked on the stage and using the knife I cut my hand and stood over the 5 bowls I had to think quick I put my arm over Dauntless and let the blood drop into the bowl

As soon as I did many cheers erupted from my new faction I walked over and sat down

After everyone had gone we stood up I took one last glance at my parents and they looked heartbroken but I had to do this I ran with the dauntless to the train and I watched as they jumped on I tried to keep up I couldn't and I thought I was done but one of the boys grabbed me

"Thanks" I smiled he just nodded and walked away I sat down next to a girl and I decided I should start talking to her "hi I'm ….. Tris" she smiled

"I'm Christina, Jesus what a rush" I nodded and we laughed together then we heard get ready and noticed they opened the door of the train and people started to jump off my heart started racing I looked at Christina "together" she asked I nodded

"1…2…3" and we jumped at first I was in shock but then I started laughing

"Gather around initiates" a man said "alright so you need to jump if you don't have to guts to jump you don't belong here" after a few moments of silence the man said "well someone needs to go first who is going to be?"

"Me" I said with fear in my voice I walked over to the roof and steadied myself and with one last look I jumped and was surprised when I landed on a net and I laughed in relief someone grabbed the net and was about to help me down but when we locked eyes I wanted to cry

It was him Tobias I wanted to reach out and hold him but I knew I couldn't he pulled me down and stood there in shock then he said "What's your name" I hesitated and said

"Tris" he gave me a weird look and then yelled

"First jumper Tris" after everyone had jumped they gathered us all around and he said "My name is Four" I gave him a weird look and he winked and then kept talking eventually he led us to where we would be living for the next 10 weeks

After we changed we headed towards the cafeteria and Christiana and I walked awkwardly towards a table but I smiled when I saw the table Tobias was in "let's go sit there" we walked and I sat down next to him and as soon as I did his hand reached mine and he started rubbing up and down my arm and it just felt so right

I was totally ignoring what Christiana and the other boys were talking about when suddenly Tobias said "I don't want to hear anything else about your old factions your Dauntless now" then I took this chance to speak to him

"Were you a transfer too?" his hand kept running up and down mine

"What makes you think you can talk to me" and he squeezed my hand letting me know it was an act

That night when I sat down on my bed I moved the sheets and saw a note it had a key taped to it and said meet me tonight and it had an address underneath it. I waited till everyone had gone to sleep and then tip toed out of the room and after 15 min finally found the room and unlocked the door and saw him immediately

I closed the door and ran to him and he held me tight I started to cry "hey, hey look at me baby please don't cry" he wiped the tears from my eyes and I leaned up so I could kiss him and I knew the minute our lips touched that this kiss was long over due

When we broke apart he said "I love you"

"I love you too" and we continued to kiss before I knew it I was laying on the bed and Tobias was on top of me I reached up and helped him pull his shirt off and then he stopped

"Beatrice are you sure you want this?" I nodded and kissed me again and then he made love to me all night long

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
